


I see you

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 漫威单章 [13]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	I see you

1.  
你纤细的手指轻抚着酒杯的杯口，侧坐在吧台前的椅子上，双目迷离的看向舞池中随着激烈的音乐而舞动的男男女女。  
“看什么呢？我的医生小姐。”年轻的酒吧老板拿着一杯色彩艳丽的鸡尾酒来到你身后，在你的酒杯上轻轻碰了一下，杯壁相撞发出清脆的“当”的声音。  
“看这些人里有多少是我未来的潜在客户啊。”你笑着说着，拿起酒杯轻轻咂了一口，眼神却没有离开舞池。  
老板见你嘴角微微扬起，便无奈的笑着，将一把钥匙扔在了吧台上：“行啦，去吧，还是楼上最里面的房间，别玩儿的太晚，我老妈今天来看我，晚上动静大了她睡不着。”  
你转回头来看了一眼钥匙，一把抛起，又稳稳地接在手里，冲老板晃了晃道：“谢啦，下次去找我给你打折。”  
“得了吧，我可不想没事儿干去看什么心理医生。”老板笑着，收起了你留在吧台上的酒杯。

2.  
你脚步有些摇晃，但好在舞池之中人多，相互拥挤着扭动着，倒是也没让你摔倒。  
你早就看到舞池中央，一个穿着暴露的女子扭动着身体转进了一个男人的怀里，不过看两人的模样，倒不是男女朋友关系……  
你径直朝着那两人的方向走去，趁着女子稍稍离开男人的身体时，一个转身插进了两人中间。  
“嘿！”身后的女子自然心有不悦，但却被你当作了空气一般。  
你靠着身后的男人，紧贴着他的胸口轻轻摇晃着，随着音乐的节奏，似乎根本听不见面前那女子的声音。  
女子生气的跺了跺脚，转身走出了舞池。

3.  
你转过身去，双手揽住男人的脖子，贴着他左右扭动着。  
男人自然而然的搂住你的腰，挑了挑眉：“嘿宝贝儿。”  
“嘿。”你回应了一声，低着头自顾自的跳着舞。  
“你把我今晚的女伴气走了。”男人说着，低下头看着你。  
“是么?那该怎么办呢？”你抬头，笑着看着他的眼睛，一时间竟然陷在那双无辜清澈的眼里，有片刻的愣怔。但你很快回过神来，笑着凑近了他，声音妩媚至极：“不如，我来做你今晚的女伴？”

4.  
他拉着你走出了舞池。  
刚刚离开拥挤的人群，他便搂住了你的腰背，炽热的吻就落了下来，在你耳边、唇边细密的吻着，粗重的喘息声、温热的呼吸打在你耳边，毫不费力地就点燃了你的欲望。  
他拥着你撞进了一间屋子，一进门便灵活的转了个身，将你压在门板上。  
“啊……”你被这一撞弄得有些微疼，口中发出一声呻吟，紧接着就听见他低吼一声，封住你的唇，像控制住猎物的狮子一般疯狂的掠夺。  
你很快便觉得身上绵软的没有力气，整个人都是靠着门与他的身体才维持着站立的姿势。

5.  
门外响起推门的动静，以及几个女生的说话声。  
你的脑子里瞬间清醒了许多，轻轻拍了拍他的臂膀。  
他揽着你的腰把你托了起来，转身进了一间隔间，锁上了门。  
门外立刻传来了女生们醉醺醺的声音，以及碰见隔间开门关门的声音，外面的水池前也发出了流水声。  
你靠在他怀里，有些紧张的看着门缝里借着光线投进来的影子，心想没人撞见就好。  
突然，你感到右边的耳垂一阵温热的濡湿感，刺激的你浑身一颤，差点叫出声来。  
你抬起手捂住了自己的嘴。  
他的吻顺着耳垂吻向脸侧，又袭向你的脖子，一只手在你的胸前用力地捏了一把。  
“嗯！”你捂着嘴的手只好更用力了些，另一只抱着他的手轻轻的捶打着他的后背。

6.  
终于，外面的人都离开了，你这才稍稍放开了手，仰着头红着脸，喉咙里压抑已久的羞人的声音终于发了出来。  
“嘿，别在这儿……”你说着，无力的推开在你身上四处点火的他，手指勾着钥匙轻轻晃了晃，“楼上最里面的房间……”  
话音刚落，他在你颈部又轻轻的咬了一口，引得你痒的缩了缩脖子。  
他拿过你手中的钥匙，打开了隔间的门。  
你脚下一软，才发现自己连走路都有些困难。  
他见状，一把将你扛在了肩上。

7.  
“放我下来，会有人看见的。”  
上楼的楼梯在舞池旁边，你们这样出去，一定会有人注意到。  
更何况你今天穿的裙子极短，被他这样扛起来，实在是有些……  
他却没有理你，抬手在你的臀部拍了一下，快速地飞奔上楼。  
你脸红的像要滴血似的，直到到了楼上，确定没有旁人后才稍微好了一些。

8.  
他到了门前才把你放下，但仍搂着你的腰。  
你们几乎是一路拥吻着开了门、进了屋。  
卧室的大床前，他一把将你扔了上去。你抬起头来，就被紧随其后的他堵住了唇。  
他的手撕扯着你的裙子，耳边传来布帛撕裂的“刺啦”声，你顿时感到身上一凉，但身体里却热得发慌。  
他松开了你，唇间牵扯着一条银丝。  
你看着他站在床尾，身体向后挪了挪，看着他的动作。

9.  
他迅速却毫不慌张地解开了外衣的扣子，随手丢在了一边，里面是一件松松垮垮的内衫，领口大开，轻薄的几乎透明。  
他抬手褪下了内衫，赤裸的身体便展现在你眼前，强壮的躯体、性感的肤色、分明的肌肉线条，无一不赏心悦目。  
你眯着眼睛上下打量着他的身材，心中暗想自己的眼光还真是好。

10.  
他赤裸着上身，单膝跪在床上，另一条腿向前一步，轻轻一拉你的脚踝，便把你扯了过去，躺在了他身下。  
你这才近距离的看清了他的身体。  
“这是……”你没有问出口，伸出手指轻轻抚过他身上凹凸不平的点状。  
“怕了？”他低头问你。  
你抬眼看着他的眼睛，一把搂着他的脖子把他拉向自己，扬着下巴吻着他。

11.  
他很快便夺去了这个吻的主动权，强硬的让你几乎难以换气。  
你也不知是因为欲望还是因为被他吻得快要窒息，小脸红的一塌糊涂。  
他见状便松开了你的唇，顺势向下吻去，一只手在你的胸前抚摸着，另一只手顺着腰线一直滑向最为隐秘的地方。  
“啊！轻点儿……”你忍不住弓起了身子，紧紧地抱住他的头，身体紧贴着他的。  
这时你才发觉他的身体比你还要滚烫。  
他像是没有听见你的话一般，在你话音落后便加快的进攻，手指挺进了你湿润的地方。

12.  
你的大脑一片空白，像是缺氧一般，微微张开嘴急促的呼吸着。  
他继续在你身上发掘着，直到你愉悦的感觉快到到达临界点，这才在你带着哭腔的恳求声中，正式的进入了你的身体。  
“啊，慢点儿，慢点儿……”你的双臂挂在他肩上，身体在他一次次的撞动下不断地飞上云端。  
他在你的唇上啃咬着，微微的刺痛却让你更加疯狂的扭动起腰来配合他的动作，双手滑向他的背，在动情之际忍不住在他背上抓出了几道印记。  
“嘿！”他停顿了一下，笑着对你说到，“爱挠人的小猫咪可不乖啊。”  
说着，他惩罚般的加快了动作。  
他额头上渗出了细汗，甚至有几滴滴在了你的胸前，从灼烫变得微凉。

13.  
“我不行了，嘿，我……啊！”你搂进了他的脖子，温热的舒适感蔓延到四肢百骸，一瞬间你只觉得整个人都变轻了一般。  
他却还未满足似的，掐着你的腰，将你翻过身去，让你趴在了床上。  
你身上毫无力气，只好由着他任意摆弄。  
他便从你身后再次进入了你身体更深的地方。  
你不禁大声地呻吟起来，仰起头，整个人向后弓起了身子。  
他弯下腰，紧贴在你的后背上，撩起你的长发，从你的耳边一路吻到腰间。  
身下的动作却是一刻也没有停下来。

14.  
直到你再也没有力气承受，他才紧抱住你的腰肢，释放了出来。

15.  
第二天，你率先醒了过来。  
床边的地上满是你们散落的衣服，可见昨晚你们两人到底有多疯狂。  
可你的衣服全都被他撕扯破了，现在没一件能蔽体的外套。  
无奈，你只好捡起他丢在床脚的内衫套在了身上。  
衣服有些大，罩在你身上就像见宽大的裙子一样，不过好在能穿。  
你起身走到外屋，烤了几片面包，捧着一杯热咖啡等着面包烤好。  
屋外阳光正好透过小窗子照了进来，金黄的一片。

16.  
你听到衣料摩擦的声音，腰上便缠上了一双手。  
他没穿鞋，只穿着长裤站在你背后，在你肩上轻轻的不停的吻着。  
你放下咖啡，转过身看向他。

17.  
“你怎么还没走？”他却是先问了起来。  
你看了看四周，耸肩：“这是我朋友的家。”  
“你昨天故意赶走了我的女伴。”  
“我难道比不上她？”  
见你如此回答，他一把抱着你的腰把你放在了桌台上。  
尽管桌台不低，你还是得抬头看他。  
“你到底是什么人?”他一边问着，一边在你腰间轻轻搓弄着。  
他的内衫很薄，他能看见你衣服下隐隐约约的模样，倒是比昨晚更有味道。  
你上下打量着他，故意不去看他审视的目光，笑着揽着他的脖子道：“就是一只，不乖的坏猫咪。”

18.  
他眸光一暗，没有说话。  
你轻抚着他身上点状的突起，再一次问道：“这些是什么？”  
“你知道了会害怕的。”  
“我这只猫咪可是胆子很大的。”你说着，双腿夹住了他的腰，让他离你更近了些，挑眉看着他。  
“杀人的证明。每杀一个人，就多一条疤痕。”  
他看似毫不在意的说着，你却是微微一愣，紧接着问：“怎么弄出来的？”  
“掀开皮肤，填进泥土和蜂蜜，再等伤口愈合。”  
“为什么腰弄这些？”  
“传统，荣耀。”

19.  
你抬眼看着他的眼睛。  
那双眼睛清澈见底，少年气的不行。要不是他昨晚的动作太熟练，你甚至腰怀疑他谎报了自己的年龄了。  
“杀人之后，自己也要一起痛么？”你轻轻抚摸着他的胸口和手臂，低声道。  
你的说法他倒是第一次听到，觉得有些意思：“你怎么会这么想？”  
“杀了就是杀了，不管因为什么原因，没必要多此一举让自己也痛一次。”把其他东西填进自己的皮肤之下，想想就痛的不行。  
“这是荣耀的象征，力量的象征。”  
“也是疼痛不是么？你每杀一个人，自己都会痛一次。”你说着，盯着他的眼睛问他，“你记得你杀得每一个人么？”  
“不记得。”  
“但是你记得这痛。”  
他看了看你，顿了一会儿，嗤笑道：“你是想试图说服我是个还有人性的人么？”  
“不是么？”  
他笑着摇了摇头：“这个世界不是这样的。你为什么一定要把人想的那么好呢？”  
“可能是因为我的眼里只能看见美好的东西。”  
他只把你的话当作玩笑，在屋里左右看了看，问道：“那你现在看见了什么？”  
你的眼睛眨也没眨，看着他认真道：“我看到……你。”

20.  
他愣住了。  
你看见了他眼里的错愕，先前一直笼罩着寒冰的眼神似乎有了片刻暖意。  
“过来。”你伸开手抱住了他。  
他把脸埋在你的颈窝，过了许久，低声道：“该死，你要让我坏了规矩了。”  
“什么规矩？”  
“一，绝不和同一个一夜情对象上两次床。”  
“还有呢？”  
“绝不能对一夜情对象动感情。”  
你微笑起来：“既然要破例，那不如，两个都破了，怎么样？”  
他没说话，只是把你抱了起来，走进了卧室……


End file.
